Scars That Speak A Thousand Words
by HeavensAngelHannah
Summary: Natalie has been working at the crime lab for 5 years, her friends are here, her life is here. But now her ex husband is in New York. Can she gain a normal life? What happens when a series of unfortunate events leads to a potentially catastrophic confrontation. Flack/OC Danny/Lindsay Flack/Jess Wont stick entirely to CSI:NY timeline, I dont own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Flack/OC fic that won't necessarily follow CSI:NY storylines to a tee but will involve the characters and some of the events that happen in the show. I don't own CSI unfortunately but I love to write about it so here we go. H. xx**

There are many things I love about New York; the Statue of Liberty, Central Park, the Manhattan Skyline, hell even the fact I can get pizza at 4am no problem. All these wonderful places are right on my doorstep that I could spend all day exploring, instead I drag bodies from back allies and scavenge bullets from their corpses.

Today was the same as every other day my alarm started going off at 5am, I pressed snooze, it went off again at 5:10am, I snoozed again then as planned it went off at 5:20am. This time I got up and headed to the shower, letting my mind wonder I didn't realise it was coming up to 5:40 until I glanced at the clock. Shit I was going to be late. I ran out the shower as fast as I could, quickly draping the towel around my waist and heading back to my bedroom.

Whilst rushing out the door I face planted a bare chest, this isn't usually what happens after my shower. As I looked up from my position on the floor I could see my friend in his trousers and vest, smirking in his typical snobbish manner.

"Well good morning", he said still smirking. He looked me up and down and it was then that I realised my towel was underneath me instead of protecting my modesty. I grab it quick and pulled it around me as my friend kindly offered his hand. "Wow you are wet!"

"Wow Flack that's probably one of the stupidest things you've said, I'm walking out from the shower of course I'm going to be wet." He rolled his eyes continuing to smirk as I rose from the floor.

"Now I know why you are late a lot, snooze should only be pressed once McCarthy", he said looking down on me with that cocky look in his eyes.

"Well Detective Flack I had a late one last night so I wasn't ready to get up so early this morning. Not my fault you kept me up", I said winking as I placed myself on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah that seems to happen a lot huh .. me and you have one too many, well its usually me that has the extra three, then we go home together. Two best friends who love …"

"Sex? Ripping clothes off?"

"… each other"

Flack really knew how to spoil the moment, "Don seriously!" I huffed and stood up heading to my closet. "You know how things are Don, I like things the way they are and I think we should keep them that way".

I felt two arms circling my waist as Flack nuzzled my neck, "but aren't you the least bit curious what things would be like? Everyone knowing about us, we could walk through central park hand in hand, we could have dinner together and be like a real couple". I turned around and placed my hands on either side of his face, "Donald Flack Junior you are with Jessica and you are going to stay with her. As for me I'm going to remain single and get a lot of cats!" He laughed and leant down kissing me briefly on the lips, "now Detective I need to get to work so you are going to have to love and leave me".

I turned back to my closet to choose my outfit for the day as I heard Don go into the living room, mess around a bit then head out the front door. Don Flack was my best friend, the one person I could trust more than anyone. But heis with Jess and she is beautiful, typical girl he goes for. Im not one of them girls; I have hips, no abs, some stretch marks, pink hair and piercings down each ear. He always said I was one in a million, but I'm not his … I never can be.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I have only recently uploaded chapter one but this story has been in my head for days, I'm going to upload a few chapters and see if people like, read and/or review. If it's a success then it will be updated every week. Oh yeah Natalee's surname is Vaughan not McCarthy I wrote that wrong in the first chapter sorry guys. Thanks for reading guys.**

**I don't own anything. Love. H. x**

"I thought you were only supposed to use a sunbed for a maximum of nine minutes?" I asked Mac as we inspected the body in the tanning salon.

"Hawkes how long?" Mac asked as Sheldon was inspecting the body.

"Well it's hard to tell because of the change in temperature from the sunbed, once we get her to the morgue we can establish the full damage to the body and work her TOD by looking at the strength of the sunbed".

"I have a question though, why would you stay on the sunbed to the point you barbecue?" Mac asked as he joint Hawkes analysing the body. Whilst they looked at the body I scaled the room, Mac was right you wouldn't voluntarily bake yourself to a crisp in one of these machines. Hell I'm usually out after 3 minutes! There must have been something stopping this girl from getting out, something to keep the door down.

"Something like this!" I said rather loudly as Hawkes and Mac looked at me. A chain and padlock discarded on the floor behind the sunbed caught my eye whilst scanning the room. "Did someone break this off when they entered the room?"

"No", Mac replied, "the owner said when she came in the bed was closed and she just lifted the top. Was the chain forced off?"

I looked at the links of the chain and the lock, "no it's all still intact. Someone used the key to open it; maybe they had a change of heart?"

Mac stood next to me, "maybe their guilty conscience got the better of them? They left and got so far away from the salon then turned back regretting what they did?"

I thought for a second, "or maybe someone else opened it".

**Later that day**

"Mac! The trace I found on the bars of the sunbed door matches the metal of the chain. That girl definitely had no way out unless she was Superman strong".

"Hawkes what did you get?"

"Well", he began, "we couldn't get any finger prints due to the depth of the burns, however Doc did take a DNA sample and we got a hit." Hawkes showed us a picture on his tablet, "her name is Leila Reddra".

"Oh I know her!" I interrupted, "she was in the precinct a couple of weeks ago".

**A couple of weeks ago**

I walked into the precinct looking for Don, he had left me a moaning message saying how bad his day was and how hungry he was so being the good friend that I am I decided to deliver some pizza and coffee to my undeserving friend. I couldn't see him at his desk which was unusual considering the amount of paperwork he had from the last case we worked on, so I popped myself on his chair and placed his lunch on the desk. I like coming to the precinct when I need time away from the lab, for one there are cops everywhere! I refuse to believe that there is someone who doesn't have a cop fetish, it's the handcuffs. Also, it's so fascinating to watch the interrogations and the look on a criminal's face when they realise that they are going away for a while. It's much more appealing that the look of a young girl who had her throat slit.

As I was staring at a random space near the door a girl walked in circling her arms around herself in a protective manner. She was shaking vigorously, she was petrified. I got up and headed towards her, she backed away a bit heading towards the door, I moved a little faster.

"Hey! Can I help you?"

She stared at me and that's when I saw the damage to her face, a split lip that was so swollen it would hard for the girl to open her mouth much and a black eye that could only have been caused by a very strong fist. "I shouldn't be here", she stuttered, "he told me not to leave and I didn't know what to do". The tears started to fall down her cheeks, this girl was hurt and needed help.

"Here come with me", I said placing my hand on the small of her back and leading her to one of the interrogation rooms. I checked it was empty before opening the door and allowing her to walk inside and take a seat.

"I had to leave him I know I did, I had to get away. He found out and he went crazy. I…" she burst into tears so I did the only thing I thought of, I put my arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok you are safe now, he can't hurt you now. But I need to get a police officer in here, I can't help you by myself". I moved away from her slightly when she grasped my wrist, "please don't leave me!" I looked down at her, I know she is scared but I can't do this alone.

"Ok but let me call an officer, please?" She silently nodded and I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Flack could you come to the precinct, I need your help".

**Present Day**

"She said her boyfriend wouldn't let her out the house anymore that he thought she was going to leave him. He hated her wearing short clothes, her hair up, makeup or anything that made her look 'whoreish'. His words not mine. Anyway we photographed her wounds whilst Flack asked her some questions and just when we were going to leave to arrest the boyfriend and bring the trace to the lab she withdrew her statement. No further action was taken she left that day and we don't know if she went back to him or not".

Mac was looking at the board, pictures of Leila's charred body covered it. She was so beautiful, it had to be pure hatred that caused her death.

"Nat can you go find Flack we are going to find out who this boyfriend is!" I nodded in agreement and left the lab. I wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing Flack today, after this morning I didn't want to be within a hundred feet of him. Not because he upset me. No because I'm angry. It's because I know that if I get near him I won't be able to control myself, he is my guilty pleasure, he is my addiction that I can never crack.

As I entered the precinct I looked for Flack, big surprise he wasn't at his desk. I approached a uniformed officer that was walking by, "hey have you seen detective Flack?"

"Yes ma'am he just went into the office to photocopy some forms".

"Thank you", he nodded and walked off as I headed towards the office. A bit weird really, Flack usually gets another officer to do the photocopying, he believes he is well above that. I got to the office and I didn't knock because, well it was only Flack.

When I got in however Flack wasn't photocopying. He was sucking some serious face with Detective Angell. "Shit! Sorry I will go! Shit" I slammed the door and walked as fast as I could out of the precinct. Flack is such an arse! Wait, he is allowed to do that. Natalee Vaughan you kicked him out of your apartment this morning and told him to be with her!

I had got halfway down the street when I felt an arm pull me back, "hey Nat what the hell?!"

"Get off me!" I tried to pull away but he was too strong.

"No! What is your problem? Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry!"

"Really because you are shouting at me in the middle of the street and you are trying desperately to pull yourself away from me".

I huffed, "I'm not angry I hurt! I can't do this … I just can't deal with this … with you. I think I … it doesn't matter I need to go back to the lab".

"No! Why do you hurt? I don't want to hurt you. I love you, but you told me to be with Jess. I'm doing what you want, I would do anything to make you happy".

I had calmed down and now moved my hand to touch his wrist, I was tracing circles on his wrist and I could feel him staring at me. Not looking at him I spoke, "I tell myself I can't be with you, that things are too difficult. But every time I see you I can't help it, my heart beats ten times faster. We've been friends for years and I don't want to ruin that, but when I see you with another girl I feel like my heart is being ripped out my chest …"

"Hey", he interrupted me, "I want you as much as you want me. I want to be with you so much and if there is any way we can be together please tell me".

I thought for a second, had a selfish thought but knew it was the only way. "Ok we can see one another", Flack smiled and bent down slightly as I stopped him, "but it has to be quiet. No one can know I can't risk it Don I'm sorry. Keep seeing Jess, it will look less suspicious and I will just make sure I don't walk in on the both of you". I laughed as he placed his hand on mine, "fine Nat we will do it your way. So we are having a sordid affair eh?"

"Oh Flack do you have to make it sound so seedy! Now come on Mac wants your help".


End file.
